In today's forensic evidence collection, the majority of time is spent with manually recording sample collection-related information, such as sampling location, time, date, sampled objects, sample storage container ID, sampler ID, and the like. In most cases, the sample collection-related record keeping is done by hand using a variety of incompatible media types, e.g., pen and paper, a digital camera, and a voice recorder. This leaves the sample collector with a set of disparate, unconnected multi-media data sets. Before the collected sample can be processed in the laboratory, those multi-media sample records must be manually merged into a unified electronic sample record/report. This data fusion usually takes place upon the return of the sample collector from the field. Besides being time-consuming and costly, the data fusion process is error prone due to transcription errors and missing records.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,974, issued on Jan. 7, 1997, to Troyer et al., teaches a method for automated collection and processing of environmental sample. The '974 invention is primarily designed for sampling of nuclear radiation levels at identified distributed locations within nuclear facilities. Bar coded sample collectors are deployed and their respective codes are read using a portable data entry apparatus that also records the time of deployment. The time and sample collector ID are cross referenced in memory in the portable apparatus. Similarly, when later recovering the sample collector, the bar code is again read and the time of collection is stored as indexed to the sample collector. The identity of the operator may also be encoded and stored. The data is then be transmitted to a base processor from the portable data entry apparatus. The sample testing results are then similarly recorded and transmitted to the base processor, coupling the sample results with the previous logged information.
Similar to the '974 patent, supra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,968, issued on Nov. 21, 1995, to Bailey et al., teaches a system and method for the collection and use of radiation sampling data on airborne particulate materials that includes enhanced data accuracy, security, retrievability, accountability of personnel, and chain of custody information. The '968 system uses bar coding on a collection means to properly identify the sample and downloads the information onto a computer means for receiving and processing the sample data. The computer means also correlates the collection data with the subsequent analysis information on the procured samples.
The present invention does not require the operator to physically touch or interact with the taken samples. Through use of a unique, universal multi-media sample adapter, the present invention provides “hands-off” sample media loading and unloading, which prevents contamination of both the sample and the operator. A universal sample adapter allows the use of a wide variety of sampling media formats of any shape and size (e.g., vials, nasal swabs, foams, bags, filter papers, contact plates, air cassettes, and the like). Thus, the present invention may sample and collect solids, liquids, and gases.
Various objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.